Slave to Poker or Love?
by grayshadowbird
Summary: Lavi been upset for a while and Allen figured out a plan to make him happy if not a small smile, even at the cost of his humiliation. Lavi never thought a game of poker would brake his mood and help him find what he been looking for.
1. Chapter 1

Hi everyone I am still writing my other story, but this came to me when I was... well playing poker with my family, we don't wager money most doing stuff like washing dishes. And doing so i was think that be funny if i did something like this with Allen and right now i'm on a Laven page so this is what your getting. i may write another that's a Yullen but this will do for right now. Reminder to all i edit my own work no beta and i don't own D. Gray Man

Slave to Poker or Love

Lavi watched from down the hall as Lenalee was laughing at whatever Kanda was telling her. "That must be nice." Lavi whispered to himself as he watched Lenalee hug Kanda's arm and pulled him away. Lavi been watching the two for a couple months now, rumors of them together was spreading like wild fire which put Lavi in a darker mood hearing them.

Since Lavi liked Lenalee a little he hoped she felt the same with the small smiles she gave him once in a while but from what he been seeing it was just high hopes.

"Hey there Lavi." a voice straddled him as he turned around and face the person that talked to him.

"Hi there Allen." Lavi replied back but not as cheerful like he used to. "Lavi I was wondering if you could come with me." Allen smiled as he grabbed Lavi's arm and dragged him down the hall. "Well you're not giving me much chooses now." Allen took a couple turns till they stood in front of his room, opening the door Allen pulled Lavi in and closed it.

"So what is it that you need me for?" Lavi looked around the plain room; plates of snack food filled the desk with several bottles of drinks. "Having a party?" Lavi almost felt himself smile at the thought Allen having a party in his room.

"If you want to call it that. But I was thinking more of a poker game night really." Allen sat down on his bed cross legged and pulled out a deck of cards, and began to shuffle them.

"Poker game?" Lavi saw Allen over him the other end of the bed so getting on the bed Lavi leaded against the wall letting his feet hang off the side. "I know you cheat Allen so what's the point you'll just win anyways." Allen remanded silent as he deal the cards out to both him and Lavi.

"You looked like you need a distraction so I'm giving it in a poker game where I promise if I cheat I'll be your slave for a month." Lavi did laugh and smile at this. "My slave?"

"Yea that's what we're wagering with how many days they going to be a slave to the other. The one with the most days after 10 rounds wins." Allen smiled as he looked at his cards and turned his attention to Lavi.

"You up for it?"

"Why not." Lavi grabbed his cards and they started their game.

! #$! #$! #$

"NO!" Allen ran his hands thru his hair as Lavi showed his royal flush that beat his three of a kind. "Man I should have cheated that's not fair!" Allen lay back on the bed as Lavi laughed as he went over his winnings.

"You know Allen this makes me the winner of the whole game you only got me to be your slave for 13 days and I got you for 22 day." Lavi grinned grew at the ideas of what he was going to make Allen do.

"Yea, yea I know." Allen sat up and grabbed the cards and set them on the desk. "We need to go over a few things first." Lavi raised an eyebrow "okay."

"first, yes I will do anything but if you want me to do anything perverted it will talk 3 days of the list, that is including any women's clothing, etc., etc." Allen held one finger up, Lavi nodded as a smile more ideas pop in his head.

"Second, if either of us goes on a mission during that time it still counts even if we're not on the mission together." Allen added another finger to the first Lavi smiled dropped a little at that though but Allen lift a third finger.

"Last if I see you upset again we will have to play this game again. I hate to see you upset, I love your smile Lavi." Allen dropped his hand down onto the bed and smiled, Lavi couldn't help himself he just smiled back. "That sounds great to me. When do you get to be my slave?"

"Now. I rather get it done and over with something tell me it's going to be a long 22 days." Allen cleaned up the mess of food that both him and Lavi made while playing. "Alright!" Lavi got off the bed and stood next to Allen.

"Once your done with your clean up go eat something then come to my room alright!" Lavi grinned as he patted Allen's head and started out the door. "Also don't take too long!" he yelled back as he head to his room to start one of the ideas he had for Allen to do.

! #$! #$

Once Allen finished cleaning his room he went down to the kitchen to get some dinner like Lavi told him which was great since it was around 6 o'clock at night and he was getting hungry again.

"Hey there Jerry." Allen stood in front of the ordering window as the pink hair cook lead close to him. "How did it go Allen?" Allen was not the only one that saw Lavi's mood dropping so did Jerry and it was Jerry idea to distract Lavi with something.

"I lost." Allen sighed as he placed his order in Allen told Jerry his plan to get Lavi's attention which made Jerry laugh. "Oh boy, how many days."

"22."

"Will you be alright doing that?" Jerry looked Allen up and down making sure he was not going to lie. "Yea knowing Lavi he more likely makes me ware something stupid and carry his stuff around." Jerry placed Allen's order in front of him, "well be careful still."

Nodding Allen thanked Jerry and walked over to a table with his order and began eating. As he was half way thru Kanda came in order his food and sat across from him. "What's up Kanda?" Allen finished one of his places and set it to the side to start another one.

"Nothing." Kanda replied as he begin his meal Allen felt Kanda's eyes roam over his body for a moment before something rubbed against his foot. "Uh. Kanda you're kicking my foot." Allen watched Kanda face gain a slight dusting of red but the kicking stopped.

Allen shook his head and finished the last part of his meal before dropping off the dishes to the drop off. Walking out the door Allen felt eyes on him again so looking over his shoulder the only one Allen saw looking at him was Kanda, just before Kanda returned to his meal and Allen started his track to Lavi's room.

! #$! #$! #$

Lavi grin grew as he set the cloths he found on his bed, he didn't remember where he found them but something told him to keep them.

"Man removing 3 days is so worth this." Lavi sat on top of a pile of books across his bed as he waited for Allen to get to his room. Which a few minutes later Lavi heard a deep sight on the other side of the door before the knock came.

"Come in!" Lavi grin was heard in his voice, 'man Allen knows how to cheer a man up.' Lavi thought as Allen walked in and closed the door behind him.

"Ok, I'm here."

"You will call me Master-sama for the 19 days."

"19?" Allen looked at Lavi's grin and turned his attention to the bed and gasped in horror. "Oh no."

"I want you for those days wear this the whole time, and you will feed me, wash me, and do whatever I ask of you." Lavi stood up and picked up the black French maid outfit and handed it to Allen.

"Oh I wanted you to wear the shoes too, but I don't think you'll be able to walk so just ware yours." Allen thanked whatever god was lessoning and had mercy on him the shoes Lavi was talking about was next to the bed, black Mary Jane looking shoes but they had heels like 3 inches high. but Allen major fear was in his hands the maid outfit looked like something his master Cross made his whore ware some times.

"There's stocking and the little hat that goes with it on the bed too." Lavi sat back down on the books and grabbed one started reading it. "Better get dress quickly I'm getting hungry." was all he said. Allen sighing walked up the bed and grabbed the stocking and the hat and moved to the bathroom that was attached to the bedroom.

"I knew he make me ware something stupid but never thought of this." Allen removed his cloths and placed on the maid outfit. It fit perfectly only one problem the skirt of it was to short it stopped only inches from under his butt showing off his legs which looked shave only because of the fine hairs that was on them.

"Lavi!" Allen called out as he finished pulling the stocking up and stood straight waiting for the bookmen apprentice to come in.

"That's master to you, remeb..." Lavi opened the door and saw Allen standing in the outfit it was really short and his boxers could be seen. "You need to get ridded of your boxers Allen."

"I'm not wearing this without some type of underwear. La... Master." Allen placed his hands on his hips as he glared at Lavi. Lavi placed a finger on his chin and thought for a moment. The he was gone seconds later he came back in with a package.

"here." handing it to Allen, Allen's eye widen more. "You got to be joking!" in his hand was a package of black thongs. "You said you wanted to ware underwear and that is underwear." Lavi grinned and left the bathroom closing the door behind him. Laughter escaped as he grabbed his sides.

"I know Allen will not ware that this is so great I can add more days on if he doesn't do it." the door opened and Allen walked out. Lavi turned and his face went red just like Allen.

"Alright MASTER." Allen did a little curtsey to show Lavi he was indeed wearing a thong. "Yea. It's time to eat." Lavi move his sight away from the white hair exorcist, who stood up straight and went and opened the door for Lavi.

"Yes master." Allen swallowed a lump in his throat waiting for Lavi to walk out the room.

'Come on Lavi it's just Allen this is funny not hot.' Lavi felt his pants get tight, as he watch Allen opened the door for him the way the skirt moved only made Lavi want to lift it up and to see if Allen was a still a guy underneath still. but not wanting this game to end before it began Lavi walked out of his room turning his head to see if Allen fallow which he did the both walked down to the kitchen.

TBC.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

Lavi walked into the dining room and walked up to the ordering window and gave Jerry is order. "Oh. Look who it is. Haven't seen you in a while." Lavi gave him a smile and turned to see where Allen was.

"Allen?" Lavi called out a small whimper came behind him so turning around Lavi tried to see what it was but there was nothing behind him.

"Oh my. That is just darling." Jerry said as he set Lavi's food down, Lavi looked behind his shoulder and saw Allen standing right behind him hiding his face. "You think so? I got myself a little maid for the next couple days." Lavi grinned and started to walk to a table.

"Don't forget my food Allen." Lavi said, another whimper was heard but the sound of a tray being picked up reached his ears. "Oh I'm so going to get you for this." Allen whispered as reached the table that Lavi sat down at, placing the tray in front of Lavi, Allen took a seat next to him the cold wood of the bench made him jump slightly as it touched his bare legs.

"Ah!" Lavi watched Allen sit down next to him and opened his mouth hoping Allen got the clue. Which Allen did as he picked up a fork and started to feed Lavi.

Being feed like this was great with Lavi as took another bite, but as he was chewing Lavi looked around the room, not many was in here since it was close to 8 pm now but what few where here looked at Allen with disuse or with lust. It was the lust that Lavi hated the most; something told him he should show everyone that Allen was his. One the next bite Lavi got some of it on his face.

"Allen you got some of it on my face, you need to clean it up." Allen rolled his eyes and reached for a napkin. "No like that with you tongue now." Lavi was so ready to fall on the floor with laughter with the wide eye look Allen gave him. But just keeping his grin Lavi moved so the mess was in easy reach for Allen.

"Yes, master." Allen said in a whisper so only Lavi could hear and moved his face closer to Lavi's and like the mess of his face in one lick. "I don't think you got it all." Lavi eye traveled to everyone in the room some started to look green, if it was from being sick, or envy. Lavi didn't know but as Allen came back to lick the side of his mouth Lavi turned to the point that Allen licked his lips and the tip of his nose.

"Oh Allen I didn't know you like me like that." Lavi stated watching Allen going bright red and bring his hands to cover his face. "This is so embarrassing Lavi, everyone staring."

"Hey just to think if Kanda was here he more than like tell you, you lost your manhood." Lavi watched Allen bend his head down to try and hid him even more, Lavi sighed and wrapped his arm around Allen pulled him close.

"But it's going to be alright. I'll kick his butt if he does that, since you're doing this to make me happy, and I can't let my happiness be upset from mister up tight." Lavi felt Allen nod against his chest with a slight snuggle. "Are you done eating?" Allen asked as he looked up final and looked at Lavi almost empty tray.

"yea I'm done lets go." standing up Lavi was about to reach for the tray but Allen grabbed it first and walked to the dish drop, the skirt bounced and swayed a little with Allen's step and Lavi's eye could not move from the sight.

"Hey are you alright?" Allen walked back to him and touched his forehead. "You're not running a fever." Lavi swallowed as his pants became tight again as Allen's moved to his cheek and held, "do I need to get a nurse." when Allen said that Lavi snapped out of his daze and smile. "No but that gives me an idea."

"Oh no." Lavi dragged Allen out into the hall and down toward his bedroom again. "If you make me ware another outfit that's, another three days!" Allen said as he tried to keep up with Lavi's long stride. "I know but that's not it." once at his room Lavi opened the door and pushed Allen in.

"You're going to tuck me into bed!" Lavi stated as he sat down on his bed and started to remove his boots but they didn't want to come off. "Hold still." Allen kneeled on the ground in front of Lavi and grabbed Lavi's leg lifting up Allen easily pulled one boot off then doing the same with the other. Allen stood up and grabbed both his feet and moved his body so he could just lie down.

"man your just like Master Cross he always made me do this if he didn't have a woman over." grabbing the blanket that was at the end of the bed Allen lifted it up to Lavi's shoulders and tucked them slightly under his body.

"Is that better?"

"Yea" Lavi closed his eye and took a deep breath, Allen's foot step was load but as the light in the room went out and more footsteps, Lavi knew Allen sat down at the desk chair, more than likely was laying his head down on the book covered desk.

"Good night Lavi."

"Night." Lavi said but he could go to sleep is normal bed time was around 3 am and he would sleep to 8 am. So laying them in bed Lavi waited till Allen's breath steadied which didn't take long, getting out of bed Lavi looked over to where the desk was and looked at the shadow form that what little moon light showed.

"Thanks Allen. It's nice to have a friend like you." walking over to Allen Lavi picked him up and laid him on the bed and covered him with the blanket. about to stand up fully Lavi's eye found Allen's lips, "I wander what's it like?" leaning over slight Lavi kissed Allen on the lips before getting up and heading out the door.

As Lavi closed the door his hand found its way to his lips as he touched them for a moment. The sound of the door shutting brought him out of his daze.

"Man, what am I doing?" dropping his hand Lavi went to look for the old panda to see what need to be done.

TBC.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three

Lavi found Bookman in the library, the old panda made him read and translate several books but around 2 am Lavi got up and started back to his room. On his way there he saw Kanda in wandering the hall he looked like he was trying to sneak somewhere.

'Must be going to see Lenalee.' Lavi felt his heart go heavy but a flash of white hair and silver eye flashed in his mind, making him smile. "Well he will always care."

Lavi walked into his room seeing the white head still sleeping, a smile found its way to his lips as he took his boots back off and laid down next to Allen, scooping him into his arms, Lavi to nestled his face into Allen's hair the smell of it lured him to sleep.

! #$! #$

Allen woke up to warm breath was against his neck and something warm wrapped around him. "What?" looking around Allen notice he was not in his room and the warm that was around him was an arm which held him down. "Lavi?" a grunt came from the red head as he was pulled Allen closer "Lavi!" Allen shook Lavi finally bring Lavi wake. "Morning." Lavi sat up as he rubbed his eye, and looked down at Allen and smiled. "You got bed head." straighten the white locks Lavi bend down and kissed Allen's forehead.

"Hey what was that for?!" Allen lifted up his arms to shield his head but Lavi was already getting up and heading to the bathroom. "After we shower we'll go get breakfast." Lavi said but soon a grumble was heard as to answer Lavi, Lavi would have laughed at the sight of Allen's face go red with the noise but he already walked into the bathroom and started getting ready for the day, leaving Allen alone on his bed.

"Well I'm not going to ware this another second, deal or no deal." Allen got up and started to rummage throw Lavi's thing to find his cloths from last night but nothing when Allen looked started to look under the bed a grown was heard behind him. Looking over his shoulder Allen saw Lavi out of the shower wrapped only in a towel looking straight at him, well more at his ass. Allen realized then the skirt he was ware was showing everything with him bend over looking under the bed and standing up straight Allen face hit several degrees of red. "I'm not wearing this anymore LAVI!" Allen yelled out Lavi's name as he tried pulling the short dress down to cover whatever little pride he had lift.

Lavi coughed a little as he looked quickly at the wall; the image he just saw was already burned into his mind, "yea that's fine. Don't want to give anyone else a show." Lavi felt his face go red with Allen's, but just pointing to the bathroom. "Why don't you take a shower and I'll pick some new clothes out for you." Allen nodded as he ran into the bathroom and slammed the door shut. Lavi let out a breath he was holding. "WOW! Didn't see that coming." Lavi grabbed a clean uniform and put it on as he was placing on his jacket another idea of what Allen could where popped into his mind. "That be so funny seeing him it!" grabbing the articles of clothing Lavi waited till Allen got out of the bathroom.

"Lavi?" Allen's voice called out from the crack of the bathroom door. "Do you have the clothes?"

"Yea." Lavi got up with them and hand them to Allen thru the crack and sat back down on his bed waiting for Allen to get out. A few minutes later Allen walked out from the bathroom wearing Lavi's uniform. "Better than the maid outfit, but. But really Lavi your clothes." Allen used a belt to hold up the pants which were folded several time so they wouldn't drag on the floor, Lavi's jacket was button up but looked like it was ready to fall off one of his shoulders, it might if Allen's arms was not crossed.

"You looking good there you're just missing a couple things." grabbing a banana and a scarf Lavi place them on Allen then took a step back. "Man you looked great." Lavi had to hold back his laughter as Allen pushed up the bandana so it would stop falling into his eyes. "Really Lavi?"

"Uh UN. It's Master remember." Allen sighed as he went to the door and opened it. "Well Master! Shall we go to breakfast." putting an force on master Allen made a small bow which made Lavi laugh for real as the bandana fell around Allen's neck with the scarf. "Yes lets" Lavi took the lead like last night and headed down to the kitchen.

! #$! #$

Once in the kitchen Lavi and Allen placed there order, Jerry thou went on and on about how cute Allen looked it was like he was fresh out of his wedding night chamber. "What do you mean by that Jerry?" Allen yelled out but once Lavi got their food trays pulled Allen away to start eating. "Lavi what does he mean!" Allen looked straight into Lavi's eye and made the cutest pout that all Lavi could do was cup Allen's cheek with his hand and kissed Allen's forehead.

"Don't worry about it, Jerry was just rambling." Lavi turned to his plate and started to eat a few moments later Lavi heard Allen start on his plates. The stares was not as bad like last night so Allen didn't say anything about them but both Allen and Lavi jumped out of their skin as a scream was heard. "What's going on here?" Lenalee ran up to their table as she slammed her hands down on the table. "Uh?" Was the only responds both men could give.

"Allen why are you wearing Lavi's clothes don't you realize how you look in them! We got to get you out of them before he see!" Lenalee went around the table and started to pull at Allen's arm. "What? who see?" as Lenalee got him to his feet and started to drag him towards the door, Lavi put a stop to it real quick by grabbing Allen around the waist and picked him up. "Sorry but he's not going anywhere." Lenalee let go of Allen the look of confusion then anger. "Stay out of this Lavi! I worked too hard for you to rune this!"

"You worked too hard on what?" Allen asked scrimping in Lavi's arm as he was being held off the ground. "Don't worry about it." Lavi said quickly. "It's hard to believe I thought you're cute, but what can I say but that's just water under the bridge." Lavi carried Allen back to the table and set him down. "You alright Allen?" Allen nodded but his eyes were on Lenalee as she looked like she was ready to kick something and kick it hard.

"LAVI!" Lenalee started to walk up but a hand stopped her from moving. "Leave them alone Lenalee." Kanda cold voice snapped her out as she looked up at him, but Kanda's eyes were on Allen as Lavi finally got Allen's attention as was fussing over him. "But Kanda!" Lenalee was about to protest but Kanda just place a finger on her lips to silence her. "I'll win him over. We got a mission together anyways." Kanda left her side and walked up to Allen and Lavi. "I'm fine Lavi there's nothing to worry about." Allen was hands held onto Lavi's, whose hands was rubbing strands of hair out of Allen's eyes and down the side of his face.

"But!" Lavi was going to say something else if Kanda hadn't cleared his throat to grab their attention. "Moyashi, Komui wants to see us for a mission." Kanda turned around and walked out Allen gave a small okay and said his goodbye to Lavi and ran after him.

"THAT NOT FAIR!" Lavi watched Allen ran after the samurai before he sighed and sat back down. "It was just getting good too."

! #$! #$%

The mission Kanda and Allen had been two months long and Allen just got back he was wearing his own clothes but he had Lavi's bandana round his neck. Something about it made him smile as he made it to his room and drop his things onto the ground. "thank god, Home at last." the mission was odd for him, both him and Kanda trailed a caravan that had the innocents for a month then to get it, they had to perform for people. "Just like the old days Mana." Looking to his poster of a clown Allen started to remove his clothes to hop into the shower but as he finished removing his pants, Lavi's bandana still around his neck. The door swung open, "ALLEN!" Lavi ran into the room somehow closing the door behind him, as he grabbed Allen up into his arms and hugged him.

"OH! How I missed you!" Lavi noticed his bandana around Allen's neck but said nothing about it. "Hey Lavi." Allen sighed as he hugged the red head back. "I was about to get a shower if you don't mind."

"No. Not at all." Lavi took a seat on the bed as he watched Allen walk to the bathroom with only his boxers on. "Are you going to stay here till I'm finished?" Allen asked closing the door till there was only a crack. "Yea I was hoping for another poker game since our last one was played off by a mission." Lavi heard Allen say something but it was drowned out by the rush of water. Lavi lay down on Allen's bed closing his eye Lavi waited for Allen to finish.

"Lavi?" Allen's voice shook him out of his sleep as he looked over to a fully clothed Allen. "You alright?" Allen's concerned eyes made Lavi wanted to weep and tell no he was not, that the whole two months he only thoughts was the white hair male and if he was going to be alright. It was so bad that Lavi could not sleep at all and spent most of his time in the library translating books.

"Yea just happy to see you home, that's all." Lavi placed a smile on his face as he watched Allen realized a deep breath. "Hey Lavi can I ask you something?" Lavi sat up and patted the bed for Allen to join. "You know you can ask me anything."

"Well what does it mean if you pin someone down and tell them they going to be theirs?" Lavi stared wide eye for a moment, "who did?" was the only thing that came out, Allen hid his face into his knees, "so it's a bad thing?" Lavi shook his head "no it not bad if you wanted it, but if you didn't then yes."

"then can you do it to me?" the request was so soft Lavi for a moment didn't know what he heard, but soon his body moved without his head and pulled Allen's legs straight as he got between them, pushing Allen's down on the bed Lavi move his lips next to the younger man's ear. "Do you want to be mine?" a gasping breath was heard from the body below. "I'll make you mine, on one condition?" a whimper answered him this time. "Who held you down like this, and tried to take what is mine." Lavi licked the curve of Allen's ear as he gasped out one name.

"Kanda."

TBC.


	4. Chapter 4

AN and Dis: I do not own D. Gray Man and I do my own editing put enjoy and reviews are really nice.

Chapter Four

Lavi for a spilt second saw red as the samurai's name came from Allen's lips. "What?" lifting him up enough to look into Allen's face who was panting heavy with a red blush covering it. "Lavi?" Allen whimpered out as he looked up at the red head. "Shhh. I'm here." Lavi bend down and kissed the side of Allen's neck, Lavi heard a moan and felt a pair of hands pulling his shirt up. "Hey not to fa" but Allen kissed him on the lips forcing his tongue into Lavi's mouth as Allen's hands found their way to Lavi's nipples.

Then not even seconds later Lavi found himself on the floor. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry." Allen's voice quivered in the quite room. "I didn't mean too." Lavi looked up on the bed to see Allen curling himself into a ball. Getting up Lavi rested a hand on Allen's shoulder. "It's alright." Lavi sat back down on the bed. "No it's not, I know you like Lenalee and for a moment there I hoped it was a dream and you liked me instead." Allen cried into his knees as he shocked Lavi's hand off his shoulder.

The confession stopped Lavi from reaching out again for the crying boy, so sitting there lessoning to Allen weep Lavi stared down at the spot above Allen's head. "I would not lie to you. I do like Lenalee but and it upsets me when I heard she was with Kanda, and saw them together." Lavi final reached out for Allen and pulled him into his lap, Allen's face red and puffy with tears. "But I notice something with the last couple months that you were gone and Lenalee was here with me. It was you I thought of, not her. You notice when I was sad and upset, you tried to make me happy even at the price of your humiliation, and when Lenalee tried to take you way before your mission with Kanda, I hated that she was touching something I saw as mine." Lavi sighed as he brushed some strands of hair out of Allen's face.

"Something of yours?"

"yes mine, the one person I hoped will always notices when I'm upset or happy and will be there with me to try and make me happy or feel the same as I do." more tears fell from Allen's eyes but Lavi just brushed them away. "So how about a game of poker to cheer you up." Allen laughed at Lavi's request but got off his lap and grabbed a card deck from the desk. "Ok you know the rules." Lavi smiled and gave a quick nod.

The ten rounds went by fast too fast for Lavi as they did the final count, "NO!" Lavi cried out as he heard Allen do a small cheer. "I got you for a month Lavi!" Allen leaned in and kissed Lavi's cheek. "Man I had this great neko outfit I wanted you to ware too." Lavi sighed as he got off the bed and starched out the cramp he was getting in his back. "Well to bad!" Allen got up as well but he went straight to his closet and pulled out what looked like a tux. "You're going to ware this the whole time too!" Lavi held up to clothes and notice it was a butler's uniform.

"Okay." remove his exorcist uniform and putting on the butlers Lavi watch Allen's face blush a bright red before turning around. Lavi was shocked the uniform fit perfect, "Allen? How did you get my clothes size." Lavi watched as Allen turned his head slightly to see if he was dressed. "Oh. I got it from Reever. I always wanted to see you in a butler uniform since your exorcist reminds me of a pirate all the time I thought something more civil would look good on you." Allen was right the black pants hugged Lavi's legs in the right places and the white shirt was lose but not too much that when Lavi placed on the vest made it look like he the strength to fight off anyone but at the same time it looked like all he ever did was pick up teacups. "Oh, a little fantasy of me uh." the when Lavi finished placing on the jacket, Lavi kneeled at Allen's feet, "Well for give me master but it looks like I need some shoes since my boots will throw the whole uniform off."

Allen blush went even redder as he turned and ramped thru his closet again. "See if these fit?" Allen pulled out another pair of boots but not as high as Lavi's did only to mid-calf. Sitting down on the bed Lavi tried them and they too fit perfect. "Great! Shall we go and get you something to eat Master?" Lavi got up and bowed Allen's stomach then answer yes as it grumbled. "That sounds perfect!" Lavi went and opened the door for Allen who blushed again as he walked out and waited for Lavi before they made their way down to the kitchen.

! #! #$! #$

Kanda was pissed when he got back to headquarters, every time he tried to get Allen alone during the mission something was always happening first it was Akumas, then some of the finders, and when he finally pinned Allen down on the train ride home Allen pushed him off with strength Kanda didn't know he had and ran away. Now wandering around the order looking for the moyashi Kanda was ready to just pin Allen down on the ground and take him in front of everyone.

"DAMN!" making a turn to the kitchen Kanda though a punch at the wall. "When I find him, he is so mine!" Walking into the kitchen looking around seeing Allen was not there Kanda order his normal soba and waited.

As he finished his meal that's when the doors open and Allen walked in but like everyone else in the order who eyes fallowed Allen it was who was with him that made everyone stop and look twice.

"Usagi?" the red head with the eye patch was not hard to miss place but the clothes he was wearing thro throw everyone for a loop, and many thought the same thing 'Allen looks like a lord with Lavi dressed like that.' Allen was wearing is normal white shirt red ribbon and black pants but the way Lavi fallowed him in his butler get-up it made them both look like they were out of place in the order.

Standing up and dropping he plate off Kanda stood behind Allen as the white head boy placed his order to Jerry who was frowning over Allen and his butler. "So you want someone to serve you hand and foot?" Kanda saw Allen's back stiffen before silvery gray looked at him. "Kanda." Allen whispered softly as he turned around fully to face the samurai but he didn't see him for long as his eyes meet Kanda's blue eyes, Lavi's back was in front of Allen. "Now, now Yu let's not be mean. You know I'm just better at you at winning people's heart." Kanda's hand found their way to Mugen in the matter of seconds as he pulled it out ready to cut Lavi in half, but as swing went down it hit floor as Lavi was pulled back missing the blade.

"You think you won this don't you?" Kanda lifted his sword up and pointed it at Lavi, who just stood in his spot head held high. "I can't win anything, it have to be freely given to me. I'm not going to steal it." Kanda sheathed Mugen and looked at the white hair that poked slightly behind the red head. "Fine, if you want it that way, I'll bite." Kanda turned and walked out of the kitchen leaving everyone in there quite.

"Well I wander what he going to plan?" Jerry said as he set Allen's food down letting both Allen and Lavi pick it up and taking it to a place at one of the tables. "Are you alright?" Lavi asked as he wrapped an arm around Allen who was shaking a little but started to eat the large meals in front of him. "Yes I'll be alright." Allen rested his head slight on Lavi's shoulder but not too much so that he could still eat his food.

! #$! #$! #$

"Are you out of your mind?" the female voice was heard several rooms away making anyone who was nearby stopped to find out what the noise was all about. "But you can't mean to do this!" the voice was heard again but soon Kanda was walking down the hall as Lenalee panicked voice yell out to him. "This is not going to work Kanda!" but Kanda just keep walking back to the kitchen that he left knowing Allen and Lavi was still going to be there, straighten the black tail coat he was wearing and placing the white gloves on his hands.

"Allen wants someone to serve him hand and foot. Then I'll be the one to serve him hand and foot."

TBC.


	5. Chapter 5

AN: Hello everyone i am a live, and sorry for not posting had really bad writers block and had a hard time in my life that i need to fix it first and foremost, still have a slight writers block but it going away this story is going to change a little bit from my first idea i had for it so it will go thru some changes but im going to try and make it flow with what i got already. but to remind everyone i do not have a beta i do my own spelling a grammar check with word. and i making no money off of this wish i was would not had the problems i had, thank you to everyone that favorite me and/or following me and my stories it made me smile seeing that, thank you and now on to the story

Chapter five

Kanda walked down the hall even with his famous glare, everyone stared as he made it to the lager door of the kitchen, and Kanda kicked the doors open as he stepped in and looked around. Kanda heard Jerry make a cat-call at him but the white hair exorcist he was looking for was gone. "Where is Moyashi?" Kanda slammed his fist into the door.

"You really need to work on your manners." Jerry lean on his counter look Kanda up and down, "wining people hearts takes a little tenderness." Jerry smiled as he went back to making peoples meals. As Kanda sent one last glare to everyone in the room before storming out of the room.

! #$! #$

After Kanda left Allen finished his meal and dragged Lavi outside. "Slow down there little buddy." Lavi laughed as he kept up with Allen's pulling on his arm. "I don't want too!" Allen smile melted Lavi to a pile of goo, as they made it to a small pond outside the order grounds. "Wow, look at this place." Lavi looked around there was several trees, cherry blossom, weeping willows, ferns, and a Mimosa tree in full bloom. taking a closer look at the pond Lavi saw a small stream of water flowing in and out watered nearby flowers the grew around the trees.

"I found it sometime ago, when..." Allen stopped as he sat down on a flat stone near the pond, is fingers of his right hand played with petals of a spider flower, as he pulled out the baby breaths the tried to grow around the other side of the stone he was sitting on.

"Be careful with those spider flower." Lavi said as he Allen's arm was real close to its thorns. But before Allen could move his arm away completely the thorn cut him, "ow." Lavi kneeled down took Allen's right hand and lifted it up to see the cut the flower thorn made. "We better clean this up." Lavi say as he moved in and licked the blood way. "Lavi!" Lavi laughed as he leaded back after licking the blood of his lips and looked at Allen.

"What's the matter?" Lavi rested his forehead against Allen's, "that was not sanitary."

"So?" Lavi smile as confusion crossed Allen's face. "Do you know what that flower means right?" Allen shook his head, Lavi then moves so his lips were right next to Allen's ear. "It means to 'elope with me', and I will." Lavi leaned back as he brushed the rest of Allen's bangs out of his face. "But you're going to be a Bookmen, and I know...I know you don't... Oh who am I kidded, I know you don't like me. You're just upset because of Lenalee. You're going to leave me." Allen felt tears come to his eyes so to stop Lavi from see he Allen used his left hand to hide his eyes.

"They all leave me anyways. Even if I was in love with Kanda he to one day leave." Allen let out a sob, "No that's not true." Lavi pulled Allen off the rock and into his lap as he fell to the ground for his crouch. "I'll never do that, I promise." Lavi wrapped his arms around Allen as he felt the younger male cry into his chest. "If you want I'll be your slave forever, if it means to be with you." Allen still cried into Lavi's chest, "a secret love, I know why you love this place it hold so many meaning for you, even if you don't know them." Lavi looked at the mimosa tree as some of its petals fell around them with the cherry blossoms.

"A secret love, what flower means that?" Allen tears stopped but he didn't remove his head form Lavi's chest, "this one" Lavi grabbed one of the falling yellow flower and held it out, "it a mimosa tree blossom. It's odd thou many of these plants don't bloom at the same time, I wander what's make them bloom?" Lavi placed the yellow flower in his hand behind

Allen's ear and wrapped his arms around Allen's shaking form.

"I don't know" Allen rested his head in the rook of Lavi's neck and shoulder his tears still fell, but Allen felt Lavi hold on to him and rubbing his back every now and then.

After several moments of silent Allen tears stopped falling, Lavi took a deep breath and looked up to the sky. "Let's run away, let's elope just you and me." Lavi felt Allen said agonist his neck. "I don't... I don't want to be here anymore if it means I can't be with you."

Lavi moved one of his arms under Allen's legs and moved his legs into a position to stand up with Allen in his arms. "Okay." Lavi said as he got to his feet, "we'll go now. So no one can stop us." Lavi looked down at Allen who wrapped his arms around his neck, leaning his face down slightly Lavi brushed his lips against Allen's. "It will be only you and me." was all Lavi whispered as he pulled away and started walking deeper into the forest, farther and farther away from the Black Order.

! #$! #$ several months later ! #$! #$

Kanda with a group of finder was standing in front of a small house outside a village. "So the rumors are that two men live here?" Kanda looked at one of the finders as they shook their heads yes. "yea, but in the last week they said monsters attacked and one of the men got hurt but instead of turning to black dust like many of the villages the man became incased in ice or a crystal."

Kanda walk up to the door opening it with a quick sweep Kanda saw it as a normal house, "no one been here for a week that's for sure." walking back out and looking around the forest grounds. "The villages said there's a cave not far from here, but no one goes near it since said to be haunted." a female finder piped up and pointed in the direction the villagers said the cave was.

"Well let's check it out then if one of these men has innocents we need to bring it back to the order." Kanda hiked thru the forest the sun long set and the finder's flashlights only lit the path they walked on and the areas around them to see if they can find a cave. "Man I don't think there's a cave here. There's not even rolling hills in this place it's just wide open fields and forest as the eye can see." one of the finders said many of the other nodded in agreement.

"Then you should not be a finder, if you believe what you see." a voice said behind the group, everyone pointed their light on it and Kanda drew Mugan out. The group gasped as they saw the one person the man red hair was a little bit longer but the eye patch and the green bandana, everyone knew at once.

"Lavi Bookman Jr." Lavi smiled as he saw Kanda walked up to him and placing Mugan's blade to his throat, "you don't know how much I want to kill you right now." Kanda let Mugan place a small cut on throat it pressed agonist. "I know, you loved him just as much as I do that's why I made the villages call you." Lavi turned and started walking into the forest heading slightly back from were Kanda and the finders past; Lavi pushed some branches aside, reviling an opening in the ground.

"Not all caves are in mountains but in the ground too, but most like call them holes but these are different." Lavi jumped down his head was level with the ground but soon he ducked and moved in the small hole that was on the side. Kanda jumped after him falling behind him keeping Mugan at the ready as they moved father down in tunnel it started to open wider, as it started to drop down more, Kanda slide slightly as the slope of the tunnel was become a little too much but Lavi didn't seem mind it as red head placed a hand on the wall and moved down with the ground.

"Where are you taking us Usagi?" Lavi turned his head to look back for a moment then kept moving forward. "You'll find out." Just as that was said the sound of water reached Kanda's ears and Lavi lead them into an open cave that had a river flowing thru. But the gasp was not heard because of the cave but what was in it a solid crystal was in the center of the cave held a form that Kanda knew and wanted most of all in the world; it held a sleeping white haired Allen Walker.

"What happened Bookman?" Kanda pointed Mugan once more at Lavi as he walked to the crystal that held Allen and place his other hand not holding his sword, on Allen's sleeping face.

TBC.


	6. Chapter 6

AN: well hello again here another chapter, still in a slight writers block so if the chapter seem really jumpy I'm sorry I kind of been working with bits and pieces and just placing them together then trying to sand it down to make it smooth, if you see anything wrong please let me know, but for all those who don't know or just a reminder I don't own and I do my own spell check and grammar with Word, please enjoy.

Chapter six

Allen ran thru the forest as he and Lavi spilt up from the group of creatures that was chasing them. They were nothing like Allen ever seen they looked like Akuma to him with his cursed eye but as he looked better at them they were not chained to the from but making it. "What are they?" Allen looked back over his shoulder one more time to see a group of three creatures ready their guns at him. As they fired Allen jumped down into the hole that both Lavi and him found when they first came to this village.

! #$Flashback! #$

Lavi set Allen down as they got into their compartment on the train. "So we're really going to run away together?" Allen looked really hopeful up at Lavi who just smiled down and leaned in and captured his lips.

"That what we're doing right now, my angel." Lavi said back once the kiss broke for much need air. "We won't have to worry about anyone but us." sitting down next to Allen, Lavi rested his arm on the back of the seat so Allen could rest his head on Lavi's chest, which he happily did. "Once we get out of the country we need to head north."

"What's to the north?" Allen grabbed Lavi's other hand that was resting in his lap and folded their hands together.

"The Black Order doesn't have much power up there since it's mostly everyone for them self's." Lavi said as he let the arm resting on the back of the seat drop around Allen's shoulders and rubbed them slightly.

"Okay to the north then." Allen look up as much he could while his head resting on Lavi's chest, before he closed his eyes.

! #$! $

Once they got off the train, they headed north for two weeks. "Hey Lavi?" Allen grabbed Lavi's hand as he pointed to a forest, "Do you know anything about this forest?"

"no , but I see a village on the other of it a little father up why don't we ask them, if they willing to talk." both males tracked on till the village, the village was more than happy and tell them about the myths surrounding their Angel Forest, as they called it.

"Angel Forest?" Allen was eating his second bowl of soup as many of the children sat around them and the adults that sat in chairs or benches in the inn. "yea it got its name hundreds of years ago when a light fell to the ground, at first our anestrus thought it was a star but it didn't destroy anything, so our braves went out in to forest to find out what it was, but when they came back they brought someone with them, a young man. but if you looked at him you would just knew he was much older, the man said he was sent here to fight another that came down millenniums ago." the village elder pulled out a book with old art work in it, opening to one picture the older show Lavi and Allen a painting of a young man in white robes.

"So you believed that this man was an angel?" Lavi looked at next painting that show the man again but this time surrounded by stones or crystals. "Yes, he could do what no one else could. as you see in this picture the man could use the earth herself to fight and defend as he did from the daemons that tried to pray on our dead and those that mourned for them." the stories carried on till late into the night as the children begged to hear more. Lavi lessoned to them but Allen was tried for the journey they made so far that he fell asleep against Lavi.

"You're in love" one of the woman whispered to Lavi as she sat down next to him. "If you're trying to hid the forest is the best place but you more than welcome to the village, something told us you meant no threat that is why your still here." Lavi stared at the woman a little longer but Allen moved slightly at his side drawing his attention away.

"Thank you." was the woman heard from him the rest of the night.

! #$ end of Flashback ! #$

Allen pulled the branches over the hole he jumped in real quick before running as fast as he could in the tunnels, "I hope Lavi got to the village alright." Allen got to the large cave that had a river run thru it. Walking up to the river Allen heard something behind him. 'They couldn't have fallowed me down here?' Looking behind him nothing was there, readying Crowned Clown. Allen kept his eyes on the two entrances that lead in.

"there's nowhere to run now Fallen." a bright flash lite the cave forcing Allen's eyes shut, when he could see without spots Allen notice crystal forming around his feet and creeping up his body. "What? I can't move!"

"Of course not. I had to beg Father to let me have this power just to make sure you come home again, my dear little brother." the voice said as a figure slowly appeared before Allen, "You! What are you talking about father!? And I'm not your brother. I hardly know you even when I was back at the Order."

"It's alright, Father figured something happened to you when you first came down, but he was happy when you joined the Order he could watch you make sure you stayed safe." the figure hand reached up and held Allen's cheek. "then you go running off with the mortal, I could have sworn Father started crying, but he be happy once your back in the Order and when your back Father make you forget the mortal, and then you be safe once again." the figure's hand dropped but before Allen could say anything else his eyes fell shut and the crystal formed around him.

"ALLEN!" Lavi's voice rang out in the tunnels the sound of his footsteps echoed making it to the middle cave Lavi stop to find only Allen incased in crystal.

! #$ present time ! #$

"I don't know, what happen to him Kanda," Lavi rested his head against the crystal that help Allen. "I do know I tried almost everything to chip this stone but it's not braking but I could move it slightly by myself. I...I thought maybe the old panda man not anything but I can't reach him without putting myself on trial, but I knew you would come if I made the villages tell the stories about this place sound like a good fight."

Kanda watched Lavi a little bit longer, "you get something to we can remove this crystal out of here." Kanda yelled at the finders as they ran back out of the cave to call and get whatever they needed. "I'm only doing this for Allen, and when he gets out of this crystal he will know it was me that saved him not your sorry ass," Kanda sheathed Mugan and stepped closer to Lavi and whispered, "you best leave now, if you head to India near the city of Rath there's a small white house its about 10 miles away from the city tell them I sent you, and if your there when I contact them I'll tell you what's happening with Allen and give you as much information as I can." Lavi nodded before taking one last look at Allen and running out of the other tunnel disappearing leaving Kanda alone with Allen in his crystal sleep.

! #$! #$

The journey back to the Black Order was a quite one, many of the finders found it odd that when they got back to the underground cave Kanda was the only one there. Some bet Kanda killed the bookman apprentice and hid the body in the river so no one would find it. While others had a feeling Kanda let him run but no one wanted to ask, for the whole journey Kanda remand next to the crystal that housed Allen Walker. Once they got to the Order the entire scientist started to figure out what kind of crystal surrounded Allen and if he was still live in it.

"So you found Lavi then" Bookman stood next to Kanda who was watching everyone try to chip the crystal or run some type of test. "Yea. he said you may know how to save Allen." taking a quick glances at the old man Kanda saw him in deep thought then looked right back to Allen,

"I may, but I don't like talking to that man any more than everyone else." Bookman started to walk to the door, "when you get ahold of my apprentice tell him for me, that he was stupid leaving, one thing we bookman have is our bonds with angelus." Kanda just nodded to it and kept his eyes straight forward.

Bookman walked down the hall but as he turned a figure began to walk beside him. "Your apprentice was stupid but it saved us much trouble in the long run too." the figure said as they turned down another hall. "What can I say you know very well that we bookman are slaves to the likes of you but I figure he would go after the female half-blood instead of Dominions."

"well its rare as you know for Dominions to even come down to the human world to begin with." the figured stop just before Bookman open the door the library, "but Allen will not be woken up just yet."

"Why not?"

"we need your apprentice and it seems the only way to get to him now is thru the male half-blood, so find a way to get him to tell you where your apprentice is before father finds out." the figure vanished into the shadows as Bookman turned, "so they need Lavi? I do not like the sound of this."

! #$! #$

Lavi moved as fast as he could to get to Rath but when you're in the forest areas of northern Russia it was not easy. but when he found the house Kanda told him, he knocked seconds later a man opened the door, "you must be Lavi?" a quick nod.

"Kanda-san told us about you he called two days ago, come in we got a room for you we'll let him know your hear so he can contact you as soon as he can." Lavi was shown to the room which was in the basement which was hidden from the rest house. "God I hope Allen alright." Lavi laid down on the bed letting his mind drift to the months both of them lived in the forest house the villagers help make for them.

! #$Flashback ! #$

"Wow you guys build a house really fast!" Allen stood outside of the small cabin that was in the forest, "yea well you have to grow your own food thou you eat like an army." Allen face turned red but everyone just laughed and headed back to the village to their homes. "Oh I'm so excited!" Allen ran to the door and walked into their new home.

"Hey what a moment now." Lavi ran after Allen into the house Allen sat down on the only bed in the house but Lavi knew it was big enough for the both of them. "Well what do you think of it?" Lavi took a quick look taking quick notes that only two doors in the whole place the one he just came in from and another the lead to a bathroom, but other then take it was just one big room with a fireplace one side, a sink near the bathroom that was a part of the counters , where a table with two chairs sat near.

"Really open and I saw them also build a shed to the side I'm guessing that where the water pumps is and where we store our food?" Allen said smiling as he lay back on the looking up at the ceiling. "Yea, which we best start hunting and growing some food you do eat like an army." Lavi clime on top of Allen and kissed his neck, "well this is not going to get food in my stomach you know." Allen whispered into Lavi's ear before giving it a quick lick.

"No but it will satisfaction you in another way, that I can promise." Lavi kissed Allen on the lips as he unbutton Allen's shirt and ran his hand along the smooth stomach underneath him.

! #$! #$ End of Flashback ! #$! $

The memory was so alive in Lavi's mind he felt his body respond to it. "Allen." Lavi turned to his side and closed his eyes to try and sleep some which he knew would be about an hour since he was now missing one thing he loved sleeping with to a stone coffin.

TBC.


End file.
